


On Display

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Strange Arrangements. Third in what has now become a series. How did that happen?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Strange Arrangements. Third in what has now become a series. How did that happen?
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus awoke to a muffled curse. He turned his head to see Harry attempting to get into his uniform in the semi-darkness.

“Sneaking out, are we?”

Startled, Harry tripped over his own feet and fell over with a thump. “Shit! You scared the life out of me!”

“My apologies,” Severus smirked as Harry picked himself up.

“I was _trying_ not to wake you. I have an early start this morning, remember?”

“Oh, I remember. I simply could not pass up the opportunity to see your naked arse in the air.”

“You’re a git,” Harry laughed, leaning over to kiss him.

~~~

“Was that Harry I saw sneaking out of the castle early this morning?” Minerva asked as Severus sat down to breakfast.

“Why?” Severus countered, pouring some tea.

“Just curious,” she smiled. “Who am I to question your strange arrangements? Although I had thought that, after that little display the other day, you didn’t need to sneak anymore.”

“We are not _sneaking_ ,” Severus scowled. “As it happens, Harry had to lead a dawn raid.”

“Ah, I see,” Minerva replied, her smile widening. “Well, tell him he’s very welcome to join us for breakfast next time.”

Sighing inwardly, Severus stirred his tea.


End file.
